


Scabby knees, candy lips

by cashmiracles



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blowjobs, Libra is a power bottom thanks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious overtones, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmiracles/pseuds/cashmiracles
Summary: Libra knelt every day for hours to pray, to pray for absolution for the men he slaughtered and to pray that he and his comrades would make it through the next fight - but all those scabs didn't come from just praying alone.One shot pwp.





	

Libra knelt before Gaius, his red-haired companion with his back to the tree and Libra taking careful peeks around its side from time to time to make sure that the moving convoy of soldiers hadn't noticed them.

Not yet. 

Libra didn't bother with foreplay. He didn't kiss Gaius' hips or fondle his dick until it was erect and the slit dripping pre; he unbuckled his pants methodically as if they had all the time in the world, eyes as green as the fields of clover up in the Ylissean forests mountainside met his and Gaius swallowed around his lollipop, Libra taking his cock in hand and giving it a stiff pump - oh, how it affected him like no one else's hand had - then he took it in his mouth, as deep as it would go, the barest graze of his pretty white teeth against the shaft enough to make Gaius shudder and press back against the tree, gripping at the bark because he knew Libra would stop if he touched him, would get up and walk away into the convoy if he grabbed his hair like he wanted to.

If he fucked his pretty mouth like he wanted to and shot his cum down the back of his throat like he wanted to ...

Libra pulled away and Gaius' chest rattled with each prolonged exhale, he rest a strong hand against his thigh and rubbed the clothed skin there as if trying to soothe an animal, stroking him with his other hand at the same pace, steady and far too slow to get Gaius off. He didn't writhe, didn't show that sort of weakness but when Libra brushed his thumb tip against the sensitive head of his lover's cock Gaius jolted and bucked his hips forward. Libra just smiled a gentle knowing smile. 

"You're very desperate today." Gaius nodded, eager and pliant; conceding so he could cum. If he conceded to Libra, he wouldn't be left wanting, left like he was now for too long until he gave in and masturbated in private somewhere away from the others. Libra kept eye contact with those too-green eyes and pretty lips red and spit-slicked, parted. 

"Oh, Lord ... Let us -" Libra took him in his mouth again, tongue pressed flat against the underside, swallowing around him, throat hot and inviting. "Let us, e-engage - in holy -" He took him in fully and Gaius groaned, praying, not properly mind you, that nobody would investigate the noise. "Prayer, f-for the great dragons who guard and guide us, who !" Spit dripped from the corners of Libra's mouth as he gagged, he felt the spasm of his throat around him and Gaius saw stars. "Bathe us in their holy light -" He was close, soso close and like that Libra pulled off and smiled up at him as if he were proud and took him in hand and jerked him to completion with fast movement and dextrous skill. 

"Naga be praised." Libra said it, said the last three words of the oath and he came in his hands with Libra pressing his thumb to the head so that it dribbled out slow, so that it wasn't a big burst. It was agonising, drawn out. It felt like penance. And when Gaius finished, standing there braced against the tree with the lollipop stick dangling out of his mouth with his jaw slack, he told himself not to look down, but he did, and Libra licked clean what was on his hand with a tongue too sinful to belong to a man of the cloth.

His tongue dipped between his fingers, curled around them, he suckled on them even when they were clean and Gaius felt a twitch, a slight throb in his lower stomach.

Libra got off his knees and brushed those few pesky strands of stray hair behind his ears with the hand Gaius hadn't sullied. "You're learning the verses quicker." 

"Augh, can't we do it without any of the verses ? You're making this too solemn for a sex act, padre."

Libra didn't smile but there was a twinkle in his eye. "And yet, you do it all the same." He passed him by, proper but flushed in the cheeks, and Gaius left him so he could cool his burning cheeks. 

He must've been a pretty good teacher too, having Libra saying extra prayers in his bed come nightfall. Standing there, hearing the heavy footfalls of hundreds of marching feet without rhythm, he was pretty content to muse on just what he could do to make Libra come undone as he had. 

Nobody who worked in law-keeping never got Gaius to say anything or listen but Libra had. As he tucked himself away he had a chuckle to himself, because nobody like that ever sucked him off neither.


End file.
